You Can't Stop Me From Loving You
by WSloves1D
Summary: It's break time for the One Direction boys. No recording or whatsoever for the next 3 months. Zayn has a secret. What's the secret? He's in love with Liam but Liam dont know that. Will Zayn confess his love to Liam? Zayn/Liam Slash
1. Chapter 1

You Can't Stop Me from Loving You

Chapter 1:

Zayn's POV:

"I want a rematch!" Harry demanded and Niall just stick his tongue out at him. They were playing some racing games on the X-Box and Harry lose, but he is not satisfied with the results.

"Nope," Niall said, popping a 'p' while shaking his head.

"Whatever, I don't wanna play this anymore," Harry said while tossing the control on the table and sit down on the couch in between me and Louis. Liam has not awake yet.

"Hazza," Louis looked at Harry.

"Yes Boo Bear?" he replied while looking at him. They have nicknames for each other and I felt jealous, not because I'm in love with one of them, but because they reminded me of what I want to do with someone I love. They are close, I mean very close. If it wasn't because of Eleanor, people would have mistaken them as a couple.

"I love you," Louis replied. Harry then cupped Louis' cheeks before they pretend to snog each other.

I wish I can do that to Liam. I'm in love with Liam. Yeah, you heard me; I'm in love with Liam Payne. That's my secret that no one knows, especially Liam. He is always in my mind. It's all started after X Factor, when I realised that I love him. I want him so badly, but he's not gay, and besides, he's with Danielle.

"Zayn," I heard Harry calling my name while waving his hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You seem out of thoughts," he said. "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me," I reassured him. Then Liam went to the living room, only with his boxers. I can't stop staring at his shirtless body. He looked like he just woke up with his messy but cute hair.

He took a sandwich from the kitchen and sit down on an empty seat next to Niall. He is unusually quiet today. He looks upset. He was not like this, as he always looks happy. The rest also realised about his change of mood.

"Dude, you okay?" Niall asked and he nodded. He then pinched the bridge of his nose while looking down. He's definitely lying. Something is not okay.

"I know that you're lying," Niall said concerned. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Danielle broke up with him," he stated while staring at his sandwich. Everyone went silent, shocked of what he said. I'm not being mean here, but I felt so relieved, but I still know that I can't get him.

"But why?" he asked, sounding very shocked.

"Apparently, she found another guy to replace me," Liam replied while staring at his sandwich. Niall just patted on his shoulder.

"Sorry man,"

"Nah, don't worry," he said, smiling while rubbing on Niall's knee. His smile just makes me weak in my knees. But sadly, I can't get him even though he and Danielle broke up.

Please R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

You Can't Stop Me from Loving You

Chapter 2:

Zayn's POV:

A few weeks later:

"I miss you so much," Louis said on the phone, smiling while playing with Harry's curls. He is talking with his girlfriend, Eleanor on the phone. Harry rolled his eyes in jealousy.

He smiled even wider when she responded.

"No, I miss you more," Louis said, still smiling. All of us are used to the both of them being lovey dovey. Then Niall and Liam appeared, talking to each other before looking at Louis. They then looked at me and Harry.

"Eleanor?" they stated in unison, obviously knew the answer, and we just nodded.

"C'mon, they had already met 3 days ago, and now he's like a love sick puppy, missing her like they never met for 3 years," Harry threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Love can change people," I replied. Love does change me. After I fell in love with Liam, I can't concentrate anything. I always lost in my thoughts, thinking of him until someone has to snap me out of my thoughts.

I've been avoiding Liam for the past few weeks, in order not to get my feelings hurt. I won't get him. I don't want to waste my time waiting for him to want me. Avoiding him is the best way.

"Babe," Louis said.

"Yes?" Harry looked at him.

"The other babe," he said, emphasizing on 'other' while pointing at his phone. Harry rolled his eyes while the three of us laughed.

"I need a girlfriend," Harry muttered, thinking that the three of us didn't hear what he said.

"Yeap," I said, popping a 'p'. He looked at me in shock, while the both of them are trying not to laugh.

"You sound so desperate Harold," Liam chuckled a bit. Niall is laughing very hard, until his whole face went red. I looked at Liam and I'm lost in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I was tempted to kiss his lips, but I managed to control myself. Why am I in love with him in the first place?

"Back to earth Zayn," I heard Louis' voice calling my name while he waved his hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, and I can see everyone looking at me. Gosh, I need to stop that.

"You already hang up the phone?" I asked as Louis tossed his phone on the table.

"Yeah,"

"Well apparently someone forgotten about me," Harry said in frustration, emphasizing on 'someone' while looking at Louis.

"Sorry Haz," Louis replied and Harry pretended to ignore him. Louis then cupped his cheeks before they pretended to snog each other.

"Apology accepted," Harry said after they already stop.

Liam then looked at me, but I avoided eye contact with him.

I'm thirsty so I head towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and take out a carton of milk. I opened the cap and drink it. I can feel the cold milk going through my throat and into my stomach. I then closed the cap before putting it back into the fridge. When I looked behind, I saw a figure standing a few metres away from me while staring at me.

"What the!" I shouted while putting my hand on my chest in shock before I realised that it is only Liam. I relaxed a bit but I can feel that my stomach flipped when he stares at me. "Dude, can you at least give me a warning that you're here, so I won't get a heart attack,"

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit shocked just now when you suddenly appeared behind me,"

"No, I'm not talking about that, are you really okay?"

"Yeahhhh," I replied, dragging the word in confusion. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Cause you keep avoiding me," he replied softly while staring intensely at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, while attempting to escape from him, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and pushed my body against the fridge. Our faces are so close, so is our body. He continued staring at me intensely. I can feel his hot breath tickled on my skin. My stomach flipped and my heart just beat way faster than usual. I can see worry and concern in his chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to kiss his lips, but I manage to control myself.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," I lied. Before he can even speak, someone cleared his throat to get our attention.


	3. Chapter 3

You Can't Stop Me from Loving You

Chapter 3:

Niall's POV:

When Zayn went into the kitchen, Liam quickly follow him, which left us confused. That face that Liam pulled off when he followed Zayn is determination. I noticed that Zayn kept avoiding Liam by him standing further away from Liam always and avoiding eye contact with him. He wanted answers, so he hid behind the kitchen door, trying to hear what they are talking about.

"What the!" I heard Zayn said in shock. "Dude, can you at least give me a warning that you're here, so I won't get a heart attack,"

"Sorry," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little shock just now when you suddenly appeared behind me,"

"No, I'm not talking about that, are you really okay?"

"Yeahhhh," he replied, dragging the word in confusion. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Cause you keep avoiding me," he replied. "Did I do something wrong?"

I decided to peep inside and I saw Zayn shaking his head and attempting to escape, I quickly hid behind the door. When I peep inside again, I saw their bodies and faces are very close. _What just happened?_

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," he replied, so I went inside the kitchen without them noticing, and cleared my throat to get their attention and it worked.

Zayn's POV:

Both of us looked at the direction of the sound and it was Niall. We then moved further away from each other.

"Urmm, did something happen just now?" he asked awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, nothing happened just now," I replied while making my way out of the kitchen and went inside my room. I lay down on my bed thinking of what had happened just now. I can still feel my heart pumping way faster than usual. Relax Zayn, relax. I took a deep breath before letting it out. I repeated the steps for a few times, and then my heart started to beat in a normal pace.

I heard someone knocking on my door. "Who's that?" I asked.

"It's me," I know that it's Niall by hearing his Irish accent.

"I get off my bed and opened the door, letting Niall go in before closing the door quietly. I sit on my bed while he sit on my table in front of my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For the past few weeks, you're always distant to all of us; I mean you're out of thoughts all. You're not like this. What's wrong? Everyone's worried about you, even Liam," he said while twisting my pen. My heart started to beat faster when I heard his name.

"Why should he?" I asked, managed to composed myself.

"He said that you keep avoiding him, is that true?" he asked.

"Nah, no such thing," I lied, chuckling a bit while shaking my head, to make it convincing, but judging by his looks, it is unconvincing.

"Seriously mate," he said while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Why do you even want to know?" I asked while playing with my sheets.

"Did something happen between the both of you?" he asked and I shook my head. Before he can say anything, someone suddenly barged in, it was Louis. _Thanks Louis for saving me._

"Dude, can you at least knock first," Niall said, Louis just waved it off.

"Power Rangers about to start soon," he said enthusiastically and the both of us head towards the door. We love to watch Power Rangers despite our age, we are not embarrassed. When I went out of my room, Niall grabbed my arm and he leaned closer to my ear.

"We'll talk about this later," he whispered before letting go of my arm and head towards the living room, I quickly followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

You Can't Stop Me from Loving You

Chapter 4:

Zayn's POV:

The whole time while all of us are watching Power Rangers, I can see that Liam kept glancing at me from the corner of my eye. It makes me so uneasy and uncomfortable. I also glanced at Liam a bit sometimes during the show. When the both of us glanced at the same time, I quickly moved my eyes away from him and pay attention on the TV screen. I can see Louis and Harry are trying to mimic the characters in the show and I can only say, it's a fail but hilarious at the same time. Liam, why is he always in my mind?

Power Rangers has already ended, I can't focused on the show as I was distracted by him. I quickly went into my room, closing the door behind me and lay down on my bed. The feeling of tiredness and exhaustion came over me and I can feel my eyelids are dropping. I was slipping away from the real world when some knocked on my door. I groaned loudly while getting off my bed. It better be important. I opened the door and it was Niall, leaning his body on the door frame.

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance.

"Like I say, we will talk about this later, and this is later," he replied with a smirk while I groaned.

"C'mon, can we talk about this tomorrow," I asked tiredly. "I want to sleep."

"Let's talk about this once and for all okay," he said. I rolled my eyes and attempt to close the door, but he quickly sticks his left foot in to prevent me from closing the door. He then went inside my room, closing the door behind and the both of us sit down on my bed.

"Seriously, what happened between the both of you?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing happened," I lied, he didn't look convinced, and instead he looked a bit pissed.

"Just tell me the fucking problem would ya?" he raised his voice a bit. "You guys are my friends."

"You wanna know the fucking problem right? I tell you what's wrong," I also raised my voice a bit. "I'm in love with him." It just slipped away. I quickly closed my mouth. Niall's eyes and mouth went wide in shock.

"You what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know what I'm saying," I lied. I know what I'm saying but fuck it, I just told my biggest secret to Niall.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight," he said while getting off my bed and pacing back and forth with his hands running through his hair. "You avoided Liam because you are in love with him?"

I nodded in hesitation.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" he asked.

"Are you crazy Niall?" I asked. "I can't go to him and say 'Liam, I avoided you because I love you',"

Niall rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean like that, I mean go talk to him slowly and sort this thing out, not avoiding him and making him feel guilty."

"No freaking way, I'm going to keep this secret and you're not gonna tell anyone about this," I said emphasizing on 'anyone' while pointing at him. "Or else, you'll wake up in the streets naked."

Niall winced on that thought. Before he can say anything, the door suddenly slams open. The both of us are startled by the door slammed open and we quickly looked at the door. It was him, Liam Payne with his eyes and mouth went wide in shock. I can feel my stomach is doing somersaults and my heart is pumping way faster. I can't think straight. I hope that he didn't heard anything but judging by his looks, it's the opposite.

* * *

><p>Hey! I'm so sorry that I didn't update. I'm so busy with school work and stuffs and I'm sorry too for not updating 'How To Love'. Reviews :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

You Can't Stop Me from Loving You

Chapter 5:

Liam's POV:

There's something wrong with Zayn. He kept avoiding me without any reason. What the hell is going on? I didn't do anything wrong. When we looked at each other at the same time, he would quickly look away. Not only me but the rest of the boys also realised that. After my talk with Zayn, I can definitely know that there's something wrong with him. After he left, I leaned my body against the fridge, pinching the bridge of my nose while Niall is leaning against the door frame looking confused.

"What just happened?" he asked confusedly.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "He always avoided me."

"Just let me talk to him okay?" he reassured me while walking up to me and patted on my shoulder for support. I just nodded. "Don't worry."

The both of us left the kitchen and I went to the living room while Niall head towards Zayn's room. I lay down on the couch, putting my legs on Harry's lap and rubbed my forehead.

"You okay?" Harry asked and I nodded. He then resumed watching TV. My mind is filled with Zayn. Why is he doing this to me?

"Power Rangers is starting soon, lemme get them," Louis said enthusiastically, looking at the watch on his phone while heading towards Zayn's room.

* * *

><p>I can't concentrate watching Power Rangers. I can see that Zayn can't concentrate either; he's basically just staring at the TV screen. I keep glancing at him, but I think that he didn't notice. From the corner of my eye, I can see Zayn glancing at me. When we looked at each other at the same time, he quickly looks away in panic. I can see Louis and Harry are trying to mimic the characters, but at usual it's a fail but hilarious.<p>

Soon after Power Rangers has ended, Zayn quickly went to his room. I looked at him going to his room and sighed heavily.

"Is there something wrong with Zayn?" Harry asked. "I mean, for the past few weeks, he's always in his world and has been distant to us, he wasn't like this."

"Niall, did he tell you anything?" Louis asked and Niall shook his head.

"Lemme talk to him," Niall said before he head towards Zayn's room. After Niall went into his room and close the door, I quickly head towards his room silently and put my ear against the door to listen to what they are saying.

"Seriously, what happened between the both of you?" he heard Niall's voice faintly inside the room.

"Nothing happened," he heard Zayn's voice faintly inside the room. I can tell that he's lying.

"Just tell me the fucking problem would ya?" Niall raised his voice a bit. "You guys are my friends."

"You want to know the fucking problem right? I tell you what's wrong," he also raised his voice a bit. "I'm in love with him." Those 5 words just make me froze up in shock and confusion. He what? I can't think straight now.

"You what?"

"I don't know what I'm saying,"

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, you avoided Liam because you are in love with him?"

I heard silence.

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

"Are you crazy Niall? I can't go to him and say 'Liam, I avoided you because I'm in love with you'."

"I didn't mean like that, I mean go talk to him slowly and sort this thing out, not avoiding him and making him feel guilty."

"No freaking way, I'm going to keep this secret and you're not gonna tell anyone about this," Zayn said emphasizing on 'anyone'. "Or else, you'll wake up in the streets naked."

Without thinking, I just slammed the door open and the both of them looked at the direction of the door. Panic danced across Zayn's eyes when he saw me with my shocked face

Zayn's POV:

"I leave you two alone to talk,"

Niall said awkwardly before he stood up from my bed to get out of my room, but I give him a 'Don't-Leave-Me' look and he quickly give me a 'Don't-Worry-Everything's-Gonna-Be-Okay' look before he went outside and closed the door behind him softly. There's an awkward silence between the both of us. My stomach flipped when he sit on my bed in front of me with a look of shock.

"Soo…" Liam said, dragging the word while looking at me.

"How much did you hear?" I asked without looking at him.

"Everything," he replied.

Before I can say anything, I felt a soft lips crashing into mine, soon I realised that it is Liam. I just froze up in shock but I quickly kissed him back. It feels so wonderful; I had never had this feeling when I kissed my previous girlfriends. From the lack of oxygen, we quickly pulled away and Liam's chocolate brown eyes stared into my eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked softly.

"I'm in love with you too," he replied softly while resting his forehead on mine, still staring into my eyes.

"But I thought you're in love with Danielle," I said in confusion.

"Honestly speaking, I had a crush on you since X-Factor but I thought that it's crazy so I dated Danielle as a distraction, but soon day by day, I'm in love with you more and things are not working between me and Danielle. That time I pretended that I was sad in front of you guys after I broke up with her so I won't be suspicious by you guys, but since that day, you are always in my mind mo-" I interrupted him by crashing my lips on his soft lips.

"I love you," he said when we pulled off.

"I love you too," I whispered before we kissed again.

Niall's POV:

They're taking too long inside so I head towards his room and open the door slightly and quietly and the only thing that I see is two of my best friends kissing, didn't notice about me. I smiled at them while taking out my IPhone and take a picture of them, then I upload it on twitter, with a caption saying '_Ziam is official :)'_. The fans are going to love this, the other boys will get the shock of their lives when they see this, I smiled to myself while closing the door quietly and smiled to myself before I went to the living room, to join with Louis and Harry.

* * *

><p>This story is complete! Thanks for those who review this, I appreciate it so much! :D Do you want me to write a sequel?<p> 


	6. UPDATE

Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry I have been away for this while, I have been busy with school and I had lost interest in writing for a while until I came back here. So right now is the holidays and I really have nothing to do, so why not I write another fanfic to kill my boredom. So let me introduce the sequel *drum roll*, it is called 'Nothing Can Come in Between Us'. This story shows how Liam and Zayn had managed to stay strong in their relationship despite problems after a year later when someone is trying to ruin their relationship. I'm working on the sequel right now as you guys are reading this, so the first chapter will come out, like probably next week. So look forward for the full summary and the first chapter next week.

WSloves1D


End file.
